Terras
History Terras' life began on the draenei vessel Genedar. Born to a boisterous, jovial vindicator Juras, and a young, charming anchorite Martul, she is a member of a long standing line of high caste warriors. Though Martul aimed to see Terras follow her legacy as an anchorite, the young draenei boastfully declared herself too strong to waste away in a temple reciting hymns and claimed the path of the vindicator. Her parents' final flickering hope to see their daughter to hold a noble profession was dashed when she knocked the wind out of her instructor and proclaimed her studies a waste of time. She was dragged home by the collar of her blouse and never saw the inside of another classroom. Juras was loving, but ill prepared for such a haughty daughter. He lacked the will to break the girl's fiery spirit. Terras was permitted to continue her boorish ways, spending dawn to dusk in Terokkar or Nagrand. She found herself in constant trouble, more than once returning home with a deep gash from Arrakoa talons or a crumpled hand from an ogre mallet. The anchorites of the upper rises urged the girl to calm her dangerous lifestyle as they fussed over her wounds, but of course the advice went utterly ignored. Orcish Invasion and Aftermath Terras learned by necessity to temper her carefree passion. Though still a stubborn and overconfident woman, she had grown out of most other childish tendencies. What little the young adult knew of the orcs, fighting, and war, though, would not prepare her for the eventual slaughter of her people. Her blade never crossed that of an orc's. Instead, she was secured passage to Zangarmarsh by the connections of her father. During the invasion, Terras found solace in the Light and a deep respect for the Prophet Velen. The draenei fled their destroyed homes for Tempest Keep, and ultimately the Exodar. Juras perished defending Shattrath, and her mother went missing when the inter-dimensional ship crashed into Azeroth, leaving the girl to fend for herself on Azeroth. The Reopening of the Dark Portal Horrified to see that Draenor had been desecrated by the orc's fel magic, Terras assisted in the rebuilding of Shattrath and joined the ranks of the Sha'tar. Her initial hesitance to fight alongside the sin'dorei was eventually washed away by the comradery she found with her new allies. Through her training with the Shattered Sun, Terras gained skill with a blade and the discipline to see her newfound talents put to use. With Illidan dead and Kil'jaeden defeated, she spent a few lazy years in Shattrath, days used training with the Sha'tar and her nights mingling at World's End tavern. Peace and War Years passed, and Terras' attention span had waned. Her taste buds found the liquor of Shattrath's taverns stale, and the dark brown of the city's walls even moreso. One evening, Terras came upon a seasoned vindicator by the name of Samhaus among the city's upper rises. The prickly, Argusborne woman came from a caste of Archimonde's inner circle of warriors, bred for skill, strength and loyalty. Among the few of his elite to flee Argus and refuse Sargeras' gifts, the woman eventually took on Terras as a disciple and instructed her in the techniques of Archimonde's wrathguards. Terras used this high level of training to justify her appointment to the Sha'nash's triumvirate by her father, a move decried by many of the Hand of Argus as nepotism.The matter was settled when Terras bested a vindicator over twenty five times her age in a flawlessly executed duel, the young upstart emerging unharmed. The Exarch Terras served well and justly, defending draenei land and honor from all incursions by the Hawktotem Tribe, Sunguard, Dominion of the Sun, Kor'kron and others. She continues to serve in a leadership capacity in the Sha'nor - The Light's Refuge. Appearance Terras' appearance is a low priority. Dark blue hair, brown at the roots, tumbles far past her shoulders. Her horns are sleek and forgettable, head dominated by the cobalt tangle. She has sharp, bright eyes, often found half-lidded. Her dark, unornate armor strikes a strong contrast against her pale, mostly unmarked skin. A plethora of belts cross over her spartan chest and waist, tying down a cloak of white silk, a leather satchel and a worn scabbard. Above all else, she's built to fight. Demeanor Terras is stubborn, motivated and zealous. Once Exarch of the Sha'nash and now Exarch of the Sha'nor, she can often be found in The Exodar, Shattrath, or Stormwind, most often in the upper rises of the City of Light. Though she holds a traditional esteem for the Light and the Naaru, she is culturally conservative when it comes to shamanism and the Broken, her distaste for the reminders of the draenei's tragic past deeply ingrained. She never learned to command the Light as a weapon, though she is capable of simple healing spells. Terras generally encourages race relations between the draenei and the Alliance, though she can occasionally be found expressing sentiments of draenei superiority, less so against the kaldorei. She is extremely vocal and competitive, known to taunt and provoke enemies and allies alike in search of a good fight. Strengths Terras is among the most skilled draenei champions in melee combat. She has a strong understanding of tactics and a wide experience in combat scenarios, both in small and large numbers. With an unimpressive physical stature, she overcomes her opponents with a combination of well-placed and agile strikes as well an inexorable drive to attain victory, unyielding to pain or odds. She's passionate both on and off the battlefield, seen to speak and act from the heart. Terras aims to lead by example, prefering to stand shoulder to shoulder with her soldiers. Even though she values results to a fault, she'll never defy the Light in her unquenchable mission to strengthen the draenei cause. Weaknesses Terras is overly emotional, common to speak and act without thinking of the consequences. She's egotistical and boastful, pushing her accomplishments as rule for authority. Both as Exarch and woman, Terras shows very little sympathy or compassion to those less fortunate than her, and is quick to disregard the talents and qualities of a person if they cannot be put directly to use. She's mistrustful of anything she doesn't personally understand. Though nearly unmatched in terms of one on one combat skill, Terras is overconfident enough to place herself and her soldiers in disadvantageous positions. She gets sick to her stomach when traveling through portals. Currently Terras heads a new order, the Sha'nor, as Exarch. She is in the process of building ranks and actively seeks allies and soldiers. Recent pastimes include searching for challengers in the draenei board game, Exarchaes, or observing jed'hin matches. Terras can be seen carrying the sacred sword Sha'nash, The Light's Blade, its namesake her dead order. TerrasfinSM.jpg Terras smaller.jpg Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Hand of Argus Category:Warriors Category:Sha'nor Category:The Sha'nash